bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thank You For The Moments
Thank You For The Moments * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 5 * Overall Ep #: 98 Summary To prevent his pet phoenix from hibernating, Buzzltiek tries to stop summer from coming to Jupiter Town. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to a patch of quiet blue sky and tilt down to follow a bee in high-speed flight toward Jupiter Town. His pet phoenix is out for a leisurely aerial cruise above the houses. The bee rockets by it fast enough to leave it spinning in place, then double back to gather him up and point into the sky.) * [Buzzltiek] "Look at that, Feelize." (Cut to a long shot of Nimbus City, floating at a considerable altitude, and zoom out to frame bee and bird. The city hovers in the far distance.) * [Buzzltiek] "There's Nimbus City! That means Jupiter Town is next up for summer!" (Letting go, he turns his eyes in a different direction. Cut to the upper reaches of a stretch of trees and pools filled with swimmers. Buzzltiek pulls in above them.) * [Buzzltiek] "You've got it, twerps! Show your summer spirit!" (Feelize cruises along, stopping next to a cloud on which he alights.) * [Buzzltiek] (to her) "Once we get spring cleared away, it'll be hel-loooo, summer!" (To which his feathered companion responds with a loud yawn, throwing him for a loop.) * [Buzzltiek] (suspiciously) "Was that a...yawn I just saw?" (She does it again; he gets in her face and grabs her animatedly.) "How can you be tired when the most exciting time of the year is right around the corner? And don't forget the best part!" (twirling her/letting go; she spins away) "Our first summer together!" (Now really concerned, he drops to her level.) * [Buzzltiek] (lifting her head) "Come on, open your eyes!" (pointing to many pegasi towing clouds away) "Once those ponies clear the skies, we'll have a ton of sun for our extreme summer fun!" (Tilt down quickly, the view fading to white and then in to a white-ringed view of the bee and his friends riding in a speed boat at sea. From here, dissolve to a close-up of the lethargic red face, eyes starting to drift closed for a snooze, and zoom out quickly as the bee eagerly points him elsewhere.) * [Buzzltiek] (pointing) "And over there, we can play acorn hockey --" (Long shot of a sand-filled field; he continues o.s.) "-- with no shoulder or helmets!" (A dissolve changes the view to a summer-wonderland version of the field, with a hockey net placed in each end. Feelize stands in front of this, while the bee and his buddies run toward her, Sonterin dribbling an acorn for a hockey puck by means of the stick held firmly on his two front legs. He takes a shot, which Madagio blocks by opening Feelize's beak with his stick, clamping her jaws onto the acorn.) (Another dissolve brings the view back to the sleepy-eyed phoenix. She snaps her head up with a weak smile that reassures Buzzltiek for only a moment when the camera cuts to him. Zoom out to frame Lollipop flying over to him.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Everything's looking great, don't you think?" * [Buzzltiek] "Almost everything." (pointing ahead) "Does Feelize look alright to you?" (Back to Feelize; she is now rotating slowly in place and letting off a fresh yawn.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Well, she does seem to be moving a little slowly." * [Buzzltiek] "I've noticed." (Close-up of Feelize's drowsy expression.) * [Lollipop Pops] "And she looks kind of sleepy." (Back to the guppy and monster.) * [Buzzltiek] "Totally!" * [Lollipop Pops] (smiling) "Just like she always does." * [Buzzltiek] (forcing a smile) "Okay...if you're so sure." (The guppy flies off, leaving the lethargic, yawning bird to drift past her really discomfited owner. He grimces to himself, the view zooming in slowly on him before fading to black.) ---------- (Fade in to an extreme close-up of Sugar Pie kneeling next to Feelize, who has been set upright. She has the business end of a stethoscope in her hand and is holding it against the phoenix's little chest, while the earpieces are plugged into her ears. As the camera zooms out to frame these two in the Rainbow House, with Buzzltiek watching anxiously, there is no sound but Feelize's slow, ponderous heartbeat. The zooms shows that she is sitting upright on a pillow that rests on the floor, stripped of her flying gear.) *[Buzzltiek] (impatiently) "Well?" (Sugar gets up, letting go of the end.) *[Sugar Pie] (removing stethoscope) "I suppose her heartbeat could be a teensy-weensy-eensy bit slower than usual." *[Buzzltiek] "Okay, so give her a vitamin or something!" (Both glance in her direction; cut to the feathered-slowpoke, now snoring happily where she sits. She topples over sideways after a moment and settles onto her back in short order.) *[Sugar Pie] "I don't think she needs that." *[Buzzltiek] "Maybe we just stayed up too late." (hunching down to Feelize) "Uh, too many horror movies." (He pats her head with an unsteady grin, nibbling his finger.) *[Sugar Pie] "Oh, that's not it, either." (Buzzltiek rises up and frantically swivels to face Sugar Pie.) *[Buzzltiek] "Then, what's wrong with her?!" *[Sugar Pie] "Nothing. She's perfectly fine." (The bee comes up with a relieved smile and sigh, and relaxes against Feelize.) *[Sugar Pie] "She's just going to hibernate." (There goes the moment of ease; Buzzltiek gets back up and faces Sugar.) *[Buzzltiek] "You do realize it's not winter, right?" (This prompts a giggle from the blonde female guppy. Cut to a full bookcase and zoom out to frame her crossing to it.) *[Sugar Pie] "When the weather grows warm and less food is available, many animals hibernate to conserve energy." (She nips a book down from a high shelf with her hand; close-up of this as it lands on the rug. On the cover is a sleeping squirrel. Sugar's hand reaches into view and opens the cover.) *[Sugar Pie] (from o.s., flipping pages) "It's like taking a really long nap during the summer." (The turn exposes pictures of two sleeping animals. Cut to the guppy and mutated bumblebee over it on opposite sides.) * [Sugar Pie] "And then they wake up in the fall..." (Page turn.) "...and see? Even phoenixes do it." (Close-up of the picture of a phoenix.) * [Sugar Pie] (from o.s.) "When the time comes, Feelize will leave with other phoenixes and they will fly to somewhere that's warm." (Back to the two; zoom out to put Feelize in the fore. Yawn.) "But don't worry." (lays a hand on Buzzltiek's shoulder) "She and the other phoenixes will come back in the fall." (Even this touch does nothing to put the bee at ease; he slaps the hand away.) * [Buzzltiek] "Come on! Phoenixes don't hibernate! Someone just put that picture in there as a joke." (Close-up of the book; he reaches into view and slams it shut.) * [Sugar Pie] (picking it up) "It's not a joke." * [Buzzltiek] (testily) "Well, then your book must be wrong, Sugar Belle." * [Sugar Pie] "Pie." * [Buzzltiek] "Whatever." (He floats off.) * [Sugar Pie] "Buzzltiek..." (Across the room, the large bumblebee has already put Feelize's goggles back on her and is cinching the propeller's strap around her body.) * [Sugar Pie] (crossing to them, no longer carrying book) "...Feelize needs to hibernate. It's healthy for her, just like exercise is healthy for us." * [Buzzltiek] (laughing dismissively) "Whatever." (flicking prop; it spins to life) "Alright, thanks." (Feelize lifts off.) "Come on, Feelize." (He walks off, with Feelize navigating slowly in the exact opposite direction. He flies back into view, grabs her, and exits again.) * [Sugar Pie] "Where are you going?" (Buzzltiek has paused at a doorway.) * [Buzzltiek] (flying out through it) "To get a second opinion from a real winged expert." (The blonde guppy mulls this over worriedly in close-up. A dissolve frames an equally flummoxed Dandelion and the stopped propeller directly in front of his face; his mood quickly shifts to annoyance.) * [Dandelion] "I told you, Buzzltiek, I'm a pegasus!" (Zoom out slightly to show both creatures settled next to each other, the phoenix snoring blissfully and without her goggles. The wall behind them suggest that it is part of Dandelion's home.) * [Buzzltiek] (from o.s.) "Come on!" (Cut to frame all three and more of the room. Buzzltiek hovers in front of them.) * [Buzzltiek] "You're practically twins!" (His eager-beseeching smile is met by a very sour look from the pegasus cop, who glances briefly at the sleeping Feelize before speaking.) * [Dandelion] (dryly) "I'm yellow." * [Buzzltiek] (scowling) "But if you don't have to hibernate, why should Feelize?" * [Dandelion] "Because she's a phoenix, and I'm a pegasus!" (He whisks over behind the table and puts a hand on each set of shoulders.) * [Buzzltiek] "Same family, though, right?" (Dandelion stands up.) * [Dandelion] "No!" * [Buzzltiek] "I'll take that as a yes." * [Dandelion] (groaning) "Look." (Cut to him, pacing/hovering about.) "If Sugar Pie says phoenixes hibernate, then I guarantee phonixes hiber --" (The bee flies over to him, carrying Feelize.) * [Buzzltiek] "Well, what would you know?" (pointing accusingly) "You're a pegasus!" (Cut to a still longer shot of this room. The vexed mutated bumblebee flies out with his pet, slamming the door behind himself and leaving one very confused pony in his wake. Outside, one of the front double doors opens and Buzzltiek wings into the open air by himself, stopping to hover above the steps leading up to them.) * [Buzzltiek] "Nobody knows you like I do, Feelize." (Close-up.) "All you need is some hard work to get the old blood pumping." (Pan back to the doors. Here comes the low-gear aviator, goggles on and snoring -- and bumping her head against the still-closed door. Once...twice..and then Buzzltiek impatiently grabs her.) * [Buzzltiek] "Come on!" (He hauls her away. Dissolve to a squad of pegasi moving clouds in. A tilt up takes the camera past several others on the job; stop on Buzzltiek, pushing a cloud slowly through the sky.) * [Buzzltiek] (slightly out of breath) "These things are heavy." (smiling) "Chock full of sunshine!" (Close-up.) "We're gonna have such an awesome time in the summer, Feelize!" (A look back over his shoulder wipes the smile off his face; she glances anxiously around himself in all directions.) * [Buzzltiek] "Feelize?" (Groundside; she has landed, stopped her propeller, and slowly begun to scratch a hole in the dirt. She sinks into this as Madagio arrives on the scene.) * [Buzzltiek] "Feelize!" * [Madagio] (baby talk, flopping down in front of her) "Awwwwwww! Look at the cute widdle Feelzie all snuggly-wuggly, getting ready to hiberna --" (The large bumblebee swoops down and scoops "Feelzie" up, startling his millipede friend.) * [Buzzltiek] "Don't say that word!" * [Madagio] "Which one? Cute? Feelzie? Snuggly? Hibernate?" (Buzzltiek corks his mouth with a hand.) * [Buzzltiek] "That one!" (Madagio pushes the hand away.) * [Madagio] "I was just saying how cute she --" (Buzzltiek leans into his face.) * [Buzzltiek] "If you think hiber..." (backing off) "...well, you know...that...nappy thing...is so cute -- " (hustling him off) " -- why don't you go do it? Somewhere far away from here!" (His infuriated glare after turns into a puzzled one aimed toward the camera, and Madagio is quick to return and add a look of cheery inquisitiveness. The view cuts to their perspective of the entire CandyCake Guppies gang and Sonterin the spider caught very much by surprise. Back to the two giant insects, the latter with his dander up again.) * [Buzzltiek] "What are you looking at?! Madagio and I are just having a conversation!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Look, Buzzltiek. We all know how upset you are about Feelize hiber --" (Madagio zips across to her.) * [Madagio] "Shhh!" (taking cover behind her) "Don't say that word! That's what started this all!" * [Lollipop Pops] "We know how upset you are about Feelize. But you shouldn't take your emotions out on your friends." * [Buzzltiek] (hovering/flittering erratically) "Who said anything about me getting angry?!? I said nothing about me getting angry! I'm not upset, and I am not angry! DO I LOOK ANGRY?!?!" (He holds a deranged and crazed scowl on his face. Stunned silence from the others as he spins Feelize's propeller to life.) * [Buzzltiek] "Come on, Feelize!" (She sluggishly lifts off.) "Let's get outta here!" (Bee and phoenix zoom away leaving the others to trade glances at betray their deep concern for both. Dissolve to a long shot of a dungeon in Scarecrow Castle and zoom in slowly.) * [Buzzltiek] (from inside) "I need you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed..." (Cut to a close-up of Feelize laying on a patch of floor inside, her flying gear removed.) * [Buzzltiek] (from o.s.) "...not sleepy-eyed and feather-tailed!" (Cut to frame him standing in front of her.) "Which is exactly what you are...but get up anyway!" (No effect. She yawns.) * [Buzzltiek] "You can't hiber...you know. What about all the awesome stuff we're gonna do together this summer? Ride down crazy water slides..." (leaning down to her) "...starting water balloon fights...sipping cold drinks in the cool breeze..." (A loud snore from the phoenix snaps him out of his happy reverie; he shoots her a dirty look and gets upright.) * [Buzzltiek] "Don't you want to do those things with me?" (Turning her head forward him, she gives a smile and nod; after a moment, he crosses the room to regard his image in a mirror.) * [Buzzltiek] "Think, Buzzltiek, think! Feelize is only hibernating because it's hot, right?" (He turns away from the glass, the camera zooming out to frame the snoozing Feelize as his eyes fixed on her.) * [Buzzltiek] "Well, I'd rather have her awake in the cold than asleep in the heat." (Suddenly, his eyes widen and gasps happily, indicating an idea popped into his head.) * [Buzzltiek] "I'll just have to stop summer!" (Putting his hands together, his smile elongates into an unsettling, ear-to-ear Grinch arc. Zoom in slowly and snap to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to two fairies pushing a cloud away from position. One is yellow and the other is blue. Yellow squeaks to Blue a question. Blue points left. Yellow shakes her head and outstretches arms, as if saying whatever Blue is saying is everywhere. A white fairy flies up between these two. White points to herself, probably saying she's right there. Yellow shakes her head and points to the right. White points to Blue. Yellow extends her arms out and squeaks Blue is everywhere. Blue shakes her head and assures them she's right there. Yellow points to Blue then White. Both Blue and White squeak together.) (While this nonsense is going on, Buzzltiek takes advantage of the confusion to sneak in and throw a few clouds in without being noticed. Only at this point do they take stock of the theft.) (Blue scratches her head and squeaks where the white clouds came from. White points to over there. A male pegasus -- White Clouds -- waves to them. Off-white coat, blue eyes, baby blue mane/tail are fluffed out. From here, cut to Buzzltiek, throwing one of the vapors masses into the sky as Feelize hovers nearby, prop and goggles on.) * [Buzzltiek] "Hah! Stopping summer is gonna be a breeze." (One last throw to release all the white stuff into the sky, and he and the phoenix zoom away.) ~ (Song begins) ~ (Buzzltiek carries Feelize over another patch of forest growing leaves, then above Jupiter Town streets. Here, several citizens have baskets of beach equipment and are leaving. Flying higher, the mutated bumblebee sees other pegasi bucking clouds away to let sunlight shine down and darts from one cover spot to the next.) [Buzzltiek] When life gives you lemons. You can make lemonade. (Hugging Feelize.) But life gave me Feelize here. And my choice has long been made. (A swoop down, and he has deposited her near a tree and begun to put flowers in empty flower pots.) No summer will come to Jupiter. I'll do it on my own. (Hugging Feelize; her head flops drowsily to one side.) I will keep you by my side. So I will not be alone! (Liftoff. Now, wearing a fake beak, and approaches a group of returning birds, checks a compass -- heading due south.) And I'll fly! And I'll fly into the end of the sky! (He brings the birds south. He peels out, allowing the birds to fly away to the south, waving to them before clearing off with a cunning grin.) So I'll be-eee the one who doesn't have to say goodbye! (He zips around filling the sky with clouds.) I'll fill the skies forever. So we won't ever part! (Below, Feelize rests on a grassy stretch; he drops a load of snow and builds a little snowman next to her. She is out of her flying gear.) I'll keep the weather cold for you So that summer will never start. (The snow begins to melt. He flies up and gets one pegasus after another to abandon their clouds so he can puff them away.) Weather making pegasi You make the seasons in the sky I don't wanna sabotage you But you see, I have to try (Dissolve to the sun shining high; a cloud blocks its rays.) No summer can come here now (Feelize begins to awake.) I'll keep the cold and the snow somehow (Behind Buzzltiek, a pegasus pushes a cloud away, exposing the sun and causing her to sleep again.) I'm sorry, ponies, this has to be For I need my friends and she needs me (Dissolve to him emptying kiddie pools.) I know it's wrong, but why does it matter? 'Cause nothing's gonna stop me now I'll change it all, it's only the weather And no one is gonna bring me down. (Buzzltiek carves a cloud into a heart shake and plows through it from behind, carrying Feelize.) I'll keep the winter flying free! (A fast dive, carrying loads of clouds and leaving each one behind in one hand and Feelize in the other.) And I'll add in some fluffy clouds So you can stay with me! (His hand seized on her red-feathered wings, and the two whirl through the wild blue yonder.) And I'll fly! And I'll fly into the end of the sky! So I'll be-eee the one who doesn't have to say goodbye. I'll fill the skies forever. So we won't ever part! I'll keep the weather cold for you And the summer will never staaaaaaaaart! (Landing on top of a flight of steps, he goes hopping/walking down every step into a forest path. Feelize, held by one hand, lolls sleepily alongside before falling loose and going over flat.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Feelize's monster yawn snaps her owner out of his mental paradise. He glares down at her, only to be distracted by the next voice.) *[Pegasus 1] (from o.s.) "Bring over the next shipment!" (In the sky, this one is supervising a work crew of cloud-towing pegasi.) *[Pegasus 1] "Take those clouds away!" (After turning around to fly in their direction, the camera tilts down to show a detail of non-winged creatures hard at work filling up pools. Tilt up to a cloud as he flies up to perch on it with a sigh, holding her. They peek over the top edge to survey the work in progress.) *[Buzzltiek] "For every step back, they beat me a step forward. What should I do?" (A ray of sunlight prompts him to gaze upward, the camera following to frame summer clouds being hauled away through the clear skies. Nimbus City floats in the near distance. Up close, a large pipe nozzle sucks in a fresh cloud.) *[Buzzltiek] "Nimbus City. That's it, Feelize! If I can't stop summer in Jupiter Town, maybe I can stop it at the source." (As soon as the slow-flying phoenix lefts off the cloud, he clips the free end of a leash to the strap holding her propeller on and gets moving, towing her toward the aerial metropolis. Dissolve to a row of ornate columns lining a cloud path; Feelize flies torpidly out from behind these, just far enough to be fully in view, and Buzzltiek puts his head out for a quick look. His dive behind one of the other columns causes herr to bump into it, due to the slack in the leash, and he risks another glance out before swooping away.) (Cut to an open stretch of the road. A small piece of cloud resting on it suddenly rises a few inches, exposing Buzzltiek's feet and wings and scrambles after a departing pegasus. He has tied the free end of Feelize's leash to one of his arms. The cloud drops back down flat just in time for another one not to notice as he flies over head, then pops up to speed walk a few more feet. Once the cloud settles again, Buzzltiek bursts out and flies off, hauling his pet. He throws himself into a tumble that brings him behind another loose cloud, but Feelize hovers in full view and yawns until he drags her behind this new cover. The shriek of a steam whistle brings Buzzltiek's head up as the camera zooms out; across the way, one building's multiple sets of double doors swing open and ponies walk/fly out. The bee smiles deviously as Feelize hovers alongside.) *[Buzzltiek] "Perfect!" (He pulls himself and Feelize down behind the cloud just before a couple of pegasi pass, then hoists it up and races across the open space. Dissolve to a close-up of an air vent cover on a wall inside a room. The four screws that held it in place at the corners are removed out of their holes from the other side, and the cover falls off and a black hand stretches out. Buzzltiek pokes his head and hands out through the opening, looks around, and drops through it as Feelize advances into view. He is now holding the free end in his hand. At floor level, he landsl a row of lockers is visible behind him, each door marked with a sun. Standing up, he tugs on Feelize's leash and catches her in one arm when she drops into view. A panicked glance to one side, and he quickly shuts her and himself into the locker directly behind him.) (Two giant birds walk past, both in white lab coats and hard hats. Buzzltiek emerges from his hiding place once they have moved far enough ahead to not see him; he is now wearing a coat and hat and Feelize is wearing an appropriately sized outfit for herself. He floats after the two birds, pulling her along, and emerges into a large lobby. Through an open doorway, he scopes out an adjoining room with a set of closed double doors at its far end, topped by an image of a cloud from lightning bolts. Zoom in quickly to a close-up of this, then cut to the smirking bumblebee and his slightly worried and fully awake phoenix fellow.) (Cut to just inside these doorsl one swings inward and he nips through, hastily closing it and putting him back to the handles. However, Feelize is still on the other side; when he tries to walk forward, the leash goes taut after a few steps and halts his progress. A thump is heard as well -- Feelize bumping against the doors -- and he shoots a dirty look over his shoulder and tugs a couple of times, with the same results. Now a good hard yank pops the doors open just long enough to let Feelize fly through.) (Smiling knowingly at her as she settles down to his shoulder level, he directs his attention across the room. Cut to his perspective; a large chamber whose far wll is loned with mixing tanks, dispensers, and a complicated array of pipes. A blanket of mist or fog hangs above the entire setup. Pan slowly across the area.) *[Buzzltiek] (whispering) "The summer lab. We're in, Feelize!" (Back to the pair.) "Now we just need to shut it down." (He flies off, pulling her along. Cut to a small container of light balls resting under a large stand-mounted magnifier on a table. He hovers near this, peering through so that one eye appears huge due to the lens.) *[Buzzltiek] "Sabotage sun orbs?" (His perspective; extreme close-up of one.) "I think we have to go bigger than that." (A different workstation; he leans into view and drops the free end of her leash -- now tied into a loop -- around the magnifier body and cinches it tight.) *[Buzzltiek] (whispering) "Wait here." (He zooms off, leaving her hovering above the table. An errant turn by the phoenix causes the thing to tip over toward the orbs container at this position. Cut to the upper portion of one tank; he peeks out from behind the pipe running into it, looks up, and starts to follow the large tangle of process lines across the lab. Meanwhile, Feelize's lumbering flight begins to drag the magnifier across the table.) (Over by the machinery, Buzzltiek cruises over a stilled conveyor belt, carrying a line of cloud puffs, that runs under a set of dispenser nozzles.) *[Buzzltiek] "We could turn these into winter clouds...but that's still not big enough." (Now he glances off elsewhere; cut to his perspective of a unit with a hemispherical glass tank on its top. One its front panel is a dial gauge split into green, yellow, and red zones, with the needle in the green. Zoom out to frame a much larger glass vessel standing above this one and connected to it by hoses, then cut back to Buzzltiek.) *[Buzzltiek] "Yes!" (Close-up of the glass.) "With water, they can make clouds and snow! They can't make summer!" (Zoom out to frame the whole tank. Down the tables, Feelize manages to pull the mooring magnifier off the edge; it clunks to the floor, and she begins to drag it along.) *[Buzzltiek] (dragging a tank valve) "I hate to do it to those weather creatures, but desperate times call for desperate measures." (He puts the valve in. Water gushes into the tank.) *[Buzzltiek] (innocently, dragging another valve) "Oopsie. Looks like I can't work these things." (He busts that one in. The gauge swings into yellow and toward the leading edge of red.) *[Buzzltiek] (smugly) "Say goodbye, summer." (Out on the lab floor, Feelize goes into a slow climb; the joint of the magnifier's armature catches on the handle of a wall-mounted switch and pulls it up. Electricity crackles from the contacts as the circuit closes, and the magnifier swings loose from the handle. The switch energizes a nearby fan, which begins to pull the hapless phoenix in with its powerful suction.) (Over at the water tank, now full, Buzzltiek's chance look in her direction turns into utter horror in an instant. He flashes toward her with a stranged yell, losing his hard hat, and plows her aside with inches to go before she hits the whirling blades. The impact break the clip holding her leash to her propeller strap, with the result that the magnifier and leash get sucked into the fan, jamming it. Buzzltiek fails to look where he is going and slams into a barrel of snowflakes, which toppes over and its contents. Feelize is jolted out of grip on impact; he then sits up out of the mess, entirely covered in snow and with a piece of coal covering each eye.) *[Buzzltiek] (panicked) "Uh, I can't see!" (He scrubs at his eyes, trying to remove the black chunks. Cut to an image above a closed door -- a cloud cut in two by a wind gust -- and zoom out as Feelize thuds to the floor and slides over to this. She makes contact ever so gently, but this is enough to knock the door ajar and release a howling windstorn from its other side, blowing it fully open and launching her across the lab again.) (Buzzltiek has just enough time to get his eyes cleared before the gales blow all the snow off his body. The feathered-body bangs squarely into his face, and the two go flying in different directions. Screaming all the way, he hits a door marked with a cloud and lightning bolt, knocks it open, and goes sailing gracelessly through to the room beyond. Visible past the doorway are rows of shelves, loaded down with jars that contain lightning bolts. The door closes; cut to Buzzltiek in this new room, rubbing his head and groaning woozily. He snaps back to himself with an uneasy glance upward, the camera zooming out to show one jar tottering on its shelf, and has time for one terrified expression before it falls and shatters on the floor. Cut to the lab side of this door; there is a huge sizzle of electricity, a spill of brilliant glare around the edges from the loosed lightning, and the door flies open to admit a screaming, smoking Buzzltiek as he is hurled across the lab. High-voltage bolts zing past as he fetches up -- singed, scuffed, disheveled -- against a control panel bearing a large red button. He misses this, but one bolt nails it dead center and sets the whole rig to sparking like mad.) (The overload spreads to the cloud dispensers he checked out earlier, causing them to start pumping out clouds in overdrive. Buzzltiek's jaw drops open in complete shock, and he looks up to find the end of a broken cable sparking widly during its lazy back-and-forth swing. Thick gray mist swirls in to hide this from view; a glance elsewhere discloses the rapidly rising water level around the tank he sabotaged. Feelize hovers peacefully amid the maelstrom; Buzzltiek flies up to grab her.) *[Buzzltiek] "Let's get out of here!" (Once he has carried her away, the fan that became jammed on her leash and magnifier finally expels their remains from its blades and jumps straight up to twelfth gear. It bends upward 90 degrees, so that the nozzle attacted to its underside now points horizontally. The begins to vacuum up every cloud in sight, and Buzzltiek strains with every bit of his strength to keep himself and Feelize from being pulled in with them. The effort is uneffective, thought, and the two are sucked through to travel at uncomfortably high speed through the twisting, transparent pipeline. Into a mixer they go, then a vessel that begins to blow its welds and rivets from the repeated internal impacts.) (Cut to a long shot of the factor, with a couple of ponies/aliens watching fearfully as smoke and mist pour at different places. Electric arcs crackle from one ttower, the mork thickening greatly, and the spectators decide to bail out. Now the view shifts to a long shot of all Nimbus City in the full grip of this wild weather breakdown; zoom out to ground level to frame Caramel Cider watching it.) *[Caramel Cider] "What in the name of Jupiter is goin' on up there?" (Madagio, Sonterin, and the entire CandyCake Guppies gang cringe at the sight.) *[Lollipop Pops] "Prepare yourself, everyone!" (Close-up; zoom in slowly.) "Summer is coming!" (Snap to black.) ---- (Fade in to the factory lobby, now shrouded in wayward low-altitude clouds and buffeted by the relentless wind Buzzltiek cut loose. Many ponies/aliens scream. A gauge's trembling needle swings from green to red; outside the factory, the great nozzle that had been shuffing out clouds now ejects a massive blasts of sun orbs. This zeroes in on the woods outside Jupiter Town, where the Candies, Madagio, Sonterin, and a fwe other creatures have taken a break from their summer setup work.) *[Lollipop Pops] "Look out!" (All scatter as the cocossal sun orb bears down, with the heads of a screaming Buzzltiek and a panicked Feelize falling. Both have removed their lab coats and hard hats, and Feelize is out of her flying gear. The impact comes at the outskirts of the town, generating a white mushroom cloud and accompanying shock wave that washes over the countryside and fills the screen. When the view clears, the sun shines strongly in the clear and hot skies of Jupiter Town. Buzzltiek commences to dig frantically around in the grass for a moment. Then he felt something, and he pulls out Feelize, who yawns. Only now does he allow himself a weak moan.) *[Buzzltiek] (shakily) "You okay, Feelize?" (She yawns againl he dejectedly sets her down.) *[Lollipop Pops] (from o.s.) "Buzzltiek!" (Cut to the others hurrying over to Buzzltiek.) "Are you all right?" *[Buzzltiek] (sighing) "No." (He flops onto his back, causing the others to trade a round of very worried looks. Dissolve to a long shot of Mirror Valley, zooming in slowly, then cut to a small chamber under the Magic Mirror. He and Feelize are huddled up in one corner. Zoom out to frame the opening at the far corner. Madagio, Sonterin, and the entire CandyCake Guppies gang enter through the opening.) *[Cotton Puffy] (singsong) "Knock-knock!" *[Lemon Drop] "How are you feeling, Buzzltiek?" *[Buzzltiek] (sighing, not turning to face them) "Whatever." *[Cinnamon Buns] "The poor thing looks so sad! Just what are we going to do?" *[Lollipop Pops] "I don't know what we can do." (Blueberry approaches the bee.) *[Blueberry Jam] "Lighten up, Buzzltiek. You're just not yourself these days." *[Buzzltiek] "Whatever." (A long beat of silence.) *[Sonterin] "Hm...how can I say this tactfully?" (Pause.) "You've lost your sparkle, Buzzltiek." *[Madagio] (voice breaking) "I hate to say this, but...well...you've become..." (He stuffs both hands into his mouth, then pops up near Buzzltiek.) *[Madagio] (whispering) "...a party pooper!" (He grimaces; now Buzzltiek lifts his head.) *[Buzzltiek] "Didn't you hear me? I said, 'Whatever'." (Madagio backs off.) "I-I don't know if you're here to cheer me up or what, but I'm fine!" (He flops down to face away from them again.) *[Sugar Pie] "Let me handle this." (firmly) "Buzzltiek, your sumemr is going to be...pet-less." (That statement hits a very weak spot, and Buzzltiek sits up on the bed, swiveling to face Sugar as the eyes pop wide open. They fill with tears just as quickly while the rest of his mounts a last-ditch effort to keep in his raw emotions. He finally gives up and starts crying, sobbing at the top of his lungs and clutching Feelize to his chest.) *[Gelatin Soft] (to Sugar) "Whatever did you do that for?" *[Sugar Pie] "Because he'll never get past this until he lets it all out." (There's quite a lot of it to let out. Lollipop flicks a glance to Sonterin and shoves him across the floor to his bumblebee friend. The spider shoots a nasty glare back at the girl, who gives him the "get on with it" gesture, and forces a small smile as he steps up.) * [Sonterin] "Uh...it's okay. Feelize will come back in a few months." (Buzzltiek sits up.) * [Buzzltiek] "Months?!?" (He starts crying again.) "I don't want her to go!" (Onto his back he goes; Sonterin's smile fades.) * [Sonterin] "All right, all right." (aside to Sugar, sourly) "Nice going, blondie. How do we get him to stop?" * [Sugar Pie] "He's gotta be about done now. Can't be too much left in there." (The tears stop after a few more seconds, and Lemon sits beside the grief-wracked bumblebee.) * [Lemon Drop] "Feeling better?" * [Buzzltiek] "Uh...uh-huh." (The tears start right bacl up again after a few more seconds, and now Lemon and Sugar are now watery in the eyes.) * [Sugar Pie] "Oh, you poor, poor thing." (Both the blondes begin to cry; next Gelatin and Cinnamon tear up.) * [Gelatin Soft] "We can't bear to see our beloved sisters cry." (He and Cinnamon crosses to the corner; now Madagio, Cotton, and Choco let a few tears spill.) * [Choco Cream] "It's..." * [Cotton Puffy] "...just..." * [Madagio] "...heart-wrenching!" (The boys join the other three, forming a six-creature pile of misery. Sonterin has retreated back across the room and lowered his head.) * [Vanilla Cake] (surprised, to him) "You too?" * [Sonterin] "Nope, I'm good." (Lollipop approaches the corner.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Look, everyone. I know how hard it is to say goodbye." * [Madagio] (pulling her close) "I'm mostly sad because you're not sad!" * [Snicker Doodle] "Us? What about Sonterin?" * [Madagio] "Sonterin cries on the inside, twerp!" * [Sonterin] (stolidly) "It's true." (He crosses his front arms to emphasize the point. Cut to Lollipop and Madagio.) * [Buzzltiek] (from o.s.) "It's all right, Sugar." (They glance in his direction; cut to him, Sugar, and Feelize. The crying stops.) "It's all right." (Now the others back away from the corner.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (to Lollipop) "You think he's done, or just getting a third wind?" * [Lollipop Pops] "I don't know. Buzzltiek, are you okay?" (Cut to the corner. Buzzltiek gets up.) * [Buzzltiek] "I think so." (wiping eyes) "I-I feel better." (smiling) "Really, I do." (His perspective, panning slowly across everyone.) * [Buzzltiek] "Thanks, everyone. I don't know what I'd do without you..." (Back to him and Feelize; he tears up while glancing at her.) "...or her." (The feathered face stretches into a gentle smile, and he goes to her.) * [Buzzltiek] (sniffling) "Feelize...I'm sure gonna miss you." (The two come together for a hug. Fade to black.) (Snap to a long shot of the town on a warn summer day. Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, and Cranberry relaxed in a pool near the town. The entire CandyCake Guppies gang are at the beach.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Well, guess we're starting summer with a bang." * [Snicker Doodle] "The fun has came early." (He flicks a red frisbee. It sails toward Cotton, who caught it and drops onto his back. He starts to make a snow angel in the sand by swinging his arms and tail back and forth.) * [Cotton Puffy] "You think we could mess summer up every year? It's way less work!" * [Blueberry Jam] "I don't think The Big Bugs could handle it." (Then comes the three insects and Buzzltiek toting Feelize on his head.) * [Buzzltiek] "Riding that entire season from Nimbus City to Jupiter Town was pretty awesome." (Feelize yawns.) "I thought you all might like to say goodbye to Feelize. She's ready to hibernate." (Choco happily gasps.) * [Choco Cream] "You're using the word! Oh, he's using the word!" (He whips over to Buzzltiek.) "And when Feelize comes back, I'm gonna throw her the biggest 'Welcome Home' party ever!" * [Cinnamon Buns] "And I'll design her a very special suit just for the occasion, whichever one it ends up being." * [Sonterin] "We're glad you're feeling a bit better, Buzzy." * [Buzzltiek] "Me too." (Cut to Feelize. She noticed many birds flying away, and gets ready to flap her wings.) * [Buzzltiek] "So you really want to do this hibernating thing, huh?" (She nods. The two bugs and the Candies said their goodbyes.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Goodbye, Feelize. We'll miss you." (The phoenix flaps her wings and begins to fly. The others head off, but Buzzltiek looks up with a downcast expression. Lollipop remains with him, smiling, and Buzzltiek does likewise.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Ready for some summer fun?" * [Buzzltiek] "Just one more thing..." (Feelize comes down.) "I just need to give her something before she leaves." (He ties a little basket on her back full of goodies.) (Both float away, and the camera cuts to an overhead shot of the area and zoom out to frame the ocean and the shoreline. The entire gang are already toward the sandy hills, and Feelize waves goodbye before flying with the other birds. Fade to black.) End of episode.